Blood Doesn't Hurt
by Lady Broken Doll
Summary: La sangre no hiere a nadie, sin embargo, las vías para obtenerla, pueden costar algo más que la vida...S&C. One Shot, Dedicado a Bluephoenix669, Happy B-day honey!


"**Bloo****d Doesn't Hurt****"**

**Por: LadyBrokenDoll (Yuni)**

"_Por las noches, al caminar en silencio entre las solitarias calles de mi ciudad, logro mirar en el cielo nocturno una inmensidad de estrellas, incomprensibles e indescifrables. Estrellas que me hablan de versos, de esculturas, de pinturas, de melodías, de tu rostro, de tu voz, de tus letras y de tus palabras, de nuestra historia…Cuando miro fijamente el cielo, dejando que el hielo de la noche me carcoma la piel, es que caigo en cuenta de que el abismo es tan inmenso, que me es imposible no desear caer en el…hagas lo que hagas, estés en donde estés: devórame"_

**Dedicatoria:** A Bluephoenix669 en su cumpleaños número 19 ¡Felicidades preciosa, que cumplas muchos más! Ahora eres un año más sabía y más hermosa. Espero que te guste este detallito –sonríe- one of three! It's just a piece… Te daría un pastel, te llenaría de flores y te acosaría (ehem!) así que súmalos a la deuda –guiña- te adoro preciosa. ¡Muchos besos sólo para ti mi vida!

**Disclamer: **Kuroshitsuji no es mío. Sin embargo el contenido de este fanfic es de mi completa autoría, por lo que queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o total de esta obra. De no respetarse lo anterior, la autora se reserva el derecho de demanda, de explotarle el cerebro y la computadora al infractor.

**Advertencias**: Contenido homosexual explicito (Yaoi), Ligero a moderado OoC (Personaje fuera de carácter), Chan (Relación entre un adulto y un pre-adolescente).

**Pareja:** Sebastián Michaelis x Ciel Phantomhive.

**Nota de Autora**: Bueno, aparecí mágicamente y mucho más pronto de lo que habría esperado por este fandom, sin embargo, jamás un anime me había inspirado (realmente) para escribir de esta forma, además el b-day de Blue, siempre me inspira. Espero les guste, déjenme sus preciosos comentarios me ayudan a crecer y saber lo que opinan de mis tonterías. R&R!

**Capitulo Único:**

"**Devórate****"**

El brillo de la noche impregnaba el pasillo y una melodía calmada recorría el lugar. El crujido de los muebles, así como el ir y venir del péndulo del reloj principal, eran los protagonistas de dicho acorde. Sin embargo ninguna sinfonía perfecta, logra componerse en base a tres notas musicales, entonces pues, está se acompañaba del sonar del viento golpeando las paredes y acunando los arboles, del murmullo de los grillos, de las calmadas respiraciones de quienes se hallaban náufragos en los sueños y de los casi inaudibles pasos del mayordomo principal de la mansión Phantomhive.

"_La música habla del arte, el arte surge del dolor, del amor, de la agonía, de la amargura y de la muerte…"_

Alto y estilizado, pulcramente uniformado con el traje negro y la camisa de seda blanca cuidadosamente fajada. Sus manos iban cubiertas con los guantes y se acomodaban con elegancia y gracia a sus costados. Su rostro blanco y perfecto mostraba una mueca inexpresiva y recta, sus ojos rojos y reservados miraban fijamente a un punto inexistente en el espacio. Repentinamente un pequeño mechón de cabellera negra se atravesó en su rostro, mismo que con un sólo movimiento regresó a su lugar, sin detener su caminata, continuó su andar a paso tranquilo, sobre la elegante alfombra que recorría el pasillo.

Se detuvo sin aviso alguno frente a la puerta del dormitorio principal y clavó su mirada sobre el picaporte. Su mano se alzó con cuidado para posarse en la perilla dorada y brillante. Agudizó sus oídos para percibir el suave sonido que escapaba de la habitación.

Una respiración baja y reprimida.

"_Si pudiese tocarte…"_

Muestras que sólo pueden darse por medio de un individuo despierto y en completo estado de reflexión y análisis. Contuvo el sutil impulso que se presentó en algún milímetro de su ser, y sin hacer muestra alguna de aceleración, se dedicó a girar la perilla en silencio. Abrió la puerta y aún sin observar lo que en ella se presentaba, la cerró tras su sigilosa entrada.

Frente a él, se encontraba la silueta estilizada y pequeña del _niño_ al que servía. Observó un instante la imagen frente a sus ojos, el brillo de luz que entraba por la ventana y que iluminaba parte del cuarto y de su inquilino principal. Lograba apreciar perfectamente y con alto grado de placer, la falta del parche sobre el orbe derecho y azul intenso que se dedicaba a contemplar el cielo, miraba también la cabellera azulada y despeinada que enmarcaba aquel rostro, así como la camisola blanca que dejaba al descubierto aquellas piernas blancas y lechosas, dobladas sobre la cama, con la mano derecha arriba de la rodilla diestra.

"…_Un poco más"_

De antemano sabía que su presencia ya había sido detectada y permitida, por lo que en pleno silencio se dirigió con un paso breve y casual hacía la ventana, contemplando el paisaje nocturno. Ignorando de una forma u otra la demandante posición a la que se había virado el menor, en el momento en que bajo del lecho ambas piernas para cruzarlas, al igual que sus brazos.

"_¿Quién depende de quién?"_

-¿Aún no concilia el sueño? Ya es muy tarde. El joven amo, debería estar durmiendo- Pronunció con un evidente dejo de diversión el mayordomo, sin dejar de observar el cielo- ¿desea algo?- Terminó pulcramente.

Una molestia ardiente creció en el interior de Ciel, su orgullo comenzó a hervir con fuerza. Y no obstante a ello, tan sólo se permitió mirarle con abierta incomodidad y enfado. Al instante que el sirviente sintió aquella muestra de afecto, se giró con tal velocidad que resultó tan apresurada como un parpadeo.

-¿Me lo dice el que nunca duerme?-Soltó con una especie de despreció y amargo humor el menor, a lo que aquel demonio sólo se permitió sonreír explícitamente.

El sonido del reloj de pared retumbó en la habitación cuando se le sumó una hora más al día. Ambos parecieron ser absorbidos por aquel momento, no obstante, tan pronto como llegó aquella sensación, se terminó.

-No tendría por qué pensar en eso… Las cosas se darán a su debido tiempo-sonrió el pelinegro- y entonces tendrá largas noches para reflexionar sobre ello- Concluyó tranquilamente. Sus intensos orbes rojizos atraparon la mirada azulada por instante, hasta que se dirigieron a la imagen tras el cristal.

El menor se sobresaltó ante el comentario.

"_Te tengo"_

Separó sus labios y los cerró instantáneamente, sintió su mandíbula temblar y tensarse de un momento a otro. Guardó silencio sin atreverse a refutar, sin embargo a pesar que todo pasó en cuestión de segundos y milésimas, el mayor logró percibirlo claramente: Había dado en el punto exacto.

-Nadie dijo que estuviese pensando en eso- argumentó parcamente, sus ojos miraron fijamente los de su mayordomo, sin embargo sus pupilas no concordaban con las palabras que salían de su boca.

"_No me engañas, no a mí que te conozco tan bien"_

-No, nadie lo dijo –Comentó divertido- Usted mismo acaba de hacerlo- Concluyó mirando con satisfacción el rostro de sorpresa e indignación que había colocado el conde ante dicha declaración.

"_**Gotcha"**_

El peliazul rompió el contacto visual, desviando su atención y sus pensamientos al cielo, sin embargo, observar aquella pintura en la atmosfera, no le aliviaba en lo absoluto.

"_Tan sólo me domina"_

-No hay luna- el murmulló que escapó de los labios del adolescente fue mínimo e involuntario, fue un comentario que extrañamente le había robado la noche.

-No puede verla- Corrigió Sebastián con un tono de sabiduría que por un instante, le había detenido la respiración al otro- La luna está claramente en el cielo –agregó- no podría estar en ningún otro sitio más que en ese… sin embargo los humanos tienden a tener una percepción tan escasa- Puntualizó observando un sitio oscuro y sin estrellas.

"_Novilunio"_

-Es una expresión- la voz que se desprendió esta vez, fue un tanto anticipada, dejó notar que había deseado interrumpirlo y agregar un idiota al final de la oración

-¿Por quién me tomas? Obviamente lo sé- había un rastro que hablaba de un alma herida, muy escondido entre el tonó seco y demandante, una migaja de pan sobre la arena, eso era lo que era. Una migaja que un demonio comprende mejor que cualquiera.

De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que el más alto se encontraba frente a él, observándole fijamente con aquellos ojos rojo sangre, espesos y fijos que le intimidaban, _que adoraba_. Tomó una respiración y separó sus labios. Su mozo parecía estar a la expectativa.

"_¿Te conozco? Te conozco"_

-Abre la ventana, Sebastián- El aludido le examinó un segundo, antes de acatar la orden sin revuelo alguno. Abrió la ventana, permitiendo que la briza helada de la madrugada de Londres invadiera el cuarto sin amparo alguno, sin entender plenamente el sentido de aquel deseo.

Los pies del conde dieron al suelo y emprendió una caminata silenciosa hacía la ventana, palpó con delicadeza su orbe derecho, con la mano extendida sobre el mismo, cubriéndolo cuidadosamente. Observó fijamente el paisaje y se destapó el rostro.

"_¿Qué somos?" _

-Amo, sí continúa recibiendo la briza nocturna en esas prendas enfermara-Pronunció el demonio con un aparente dejo de preocupación. Era complicado discernir si realmente era una especie de consternación o una actuación espléndidamente realizada.

"_Obedéceme"_

El rostro delicado del ojiazul pareció dejar ver una ligera mueca de dolor. Había una especie de conflicto emocional dentro de su mente en aquel momento. Levantó su brazo izquierdo e inmediatamente lo llevó a sus sienes y tras negar suavemente, retiró sus dedos de su frente y volvió a su postura original, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Enfermar, Sebastián?- La interrogación sonaba dura y herida- ¿Acaso puedo volverme aún más enfermo de lo que ya soy?- Sus ojos golpearon contra las espesas lagunas de sangre del mencionado, el símbolo del contrato en su orbe derecho, pareció crecer y brillar en aquel momento. El demonio le observó fijamente.

"_Explícame"_

El mayor alzó ligeramente su mano izquierda para colocar su dorso sobre el lado derecho de su pecho. Pareció meditar una respuesta y al mismo tiempo, esperar que el otro se apaciguará a sí mismo.

"_Dímelo tú mismo"_

-¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto?- Su voz era seria, suave y al mismo tiempo demandante, de la manera en que lo hace alguien que ya ha esperado mucho por una salvación y ahora que le ha llegado, está al borde de una muerte sin remedio.

"_¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto, Sebastián?"_

-¿Mhm?- Con una sonrisa incomprensible en el rostro, el pelinegro dejó que sus palabras se encargaran de satisfacer las parcas necedades del otro- El sentido de dicho cuestionamiento, es muy amplio, amo –se detuvo un instante, mientras se colocaba al lado del jovencito.

"_¿Cuál es el motivo detrás de las cuestiones?"_

-¿Cuál es la razón detrás de tus motivos?- El menor interrogó con perspicacia, lo que al demonio le provocó un placer interno que no divulgaría en ninguna clase de sitio.

Las estrellas siempre tienen una fijación extraña por morar en el cielo, para así caer de él y estrellarse sobre el suelo.

–Cuantas cuestiones en una sola cabeza – y en un gesto poco usual se retiró el guante de su mano izquierda y con la misma le revolvió las enmarañadas hebras azules de la cabeza.

"_Tus manos"_

Aquella sonrisa no desaparecía y a pesar de ello, las miradas no parecieron suavizarse, muy por el contrario, la fuerza que desprendían se intensificó, amalgamando una nota en el aire, sobre el pentagrama final.

"_Una caricia…_

…_.Añorada"_

-¿Estás aquí por voluntad, Sebastián? – Inquirió el peliazul, a la par que el otro le retiraba la mano de la cabeza.

"_Hay humanos que tienen la mirada rota…y ninguno se percata de ello"_

El mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive, le observó con sumo cuidado y con aquella sonrisa que resultaba tan enigmática y que no obstante a ello, resultaba la única cura para apaciguar un alma destrozada como la que pertenecía a aquel muchacho.

-Un demonio jamás está demasiado tiempo en un sitio sin ningún motivo- Los espesos ojos color sangre, color vida, de Sebastián se dirigieron al cielo –Los humanos tienden a tener una percepción tan escasa- Concluyó con un dejo tan extraño, que Ciel no fue capaz de asegurar si era un murmullo bañado de tristeza o resignación.

"_Quiero ser lo que necesitas"_

-¿A qué punto vas? – Continuó. La ansiedad se filtró de una forma u otra, a pesar del inhumano esfuerzo que hacía por contenerla dentro de sí.

"_Tú lo sabes, -sólo tú-, aunque no lo aceptes"_

-Al punto que usted desee- Respondió sin dejar de observar las estrellas sobre el abismal firmamento. La noche se estaba volviendo aún más fría, y podía percibir el factor de riesgo, para la salud inestable de la que su amo era preso. Aún si aquella condición era discretamente resguardada del saber general.

-Sebastián- Murmuró apagado.

-¿Si, Amo?-

-Cierra la ventana- declaró a la par que se alejaba de esta y se sentaba sobre la cama. Sus pupilas se miraban enrojecidas y el punto que las separaba de rojo del que son presas por el llanto o por el sueño, era absurdamente invisible.

Acatando el mandato nuevamente, el poseedor de aquellas gotas de sangre por fanales, se dedicó a cumplir la tarea. Y tras finalizar con ella, se dirigió en silencio frente al único miembro del linaje Phantomhive.

-Quizás ya deba dormir – Sugirió de forma casi rutinaria. Sin recibir respuesta departe del menor, aguardó un segundo antes de confirmar que él otro le había puesto la atención debida- ¿Amo?-

"_Al menos duerme tú"_

-No- Y aquella respuesta, seca y fría, pareció por un instante hacer entrar en estado de ebullición aquel ambiente. Su falta de contacto visual, se tornó la muestra tangible de que la tristeza había embargado aquella mente, a pesar de su apariencia estoica…Que en aquellos instantes era más bien lúgubre.

"_No importa cuántas horas tenga que soportar…estaré…estaré"_

El único humano presente en el sitió, dirigió su mirada a la oscura noche que acobijaba Inglaterra. La noche es un sinónimo de sombra, ya sea de una u otra forma, vienen tomadas de la mano, aún si las estrellas adornan la lontananza, las sobras bajan, envolviéndolo todo con penumbra.

"_Y lo devora todo"_

Bajó su mirada, a la par que alzaba su mano derecha y la observaba con cuidado. Observaba cuidadosamente las líneas que le surcaban, mensajes innecesarios y descuidadamente arrojados por doquier. Manos que fueron hechas para palpar y fueron usadas para destruir.

"_Tocar lo imposible"_

Mientras el peliazul se extraviaba en sus propias divagaciones. La mirada fija de Sebastián no se alejaba de él, en ningún momento. Le descifraba, le analizaba. Porque aún cuando todos los humanos fueran exactamente unos iguales a otros, no podía alejar la idea de que quizás, existía algún tipo de excepción. Empero, todos atraviesan los mismos estados de conflicto... ¿Cómo los enfrentan? Ahí quizás entran las discrepancias. Después de todo, Ciel Phantomhive no paraba de sorprenderle. Y absurdamente, que se extraviara entre sus pensamientos, acobijado por la noche, no era algo que pasara por alto.

"_Tocarte"_

Los ojos del varón sobre el lecho, se agrandar ligeramente, a la par que salía de estado de absorción interna. Volvió su mirada al caballero que le contemplaba atentamente. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta, que aquella escena se había vuelto una especie de rutina y es que lo era. Después de todo, se tornaba habitual que Sebastián entrase a altas horas de la noche a su habitación, mientras él eran incapaz de conciliar el sueño y se dedicaba a mirar el cielo nocturno, situación que les dejaba con las mismas cuestiones, cada noche sin falta.

"_Ser lo que deseas"_

-Bésame- La orden fue demandante y arisca. Habría sido preocupante de no ser por lo esperado y controlado que era aquel decreto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que aquella sonrisa se volviera serpentina e irremplazable en el rostro de Michaelis.

Cuando tuvo frente a su rostro, la faz de su compañero, fue que el más joven sintió el ambiente volverse más pesado. No fue un alboroto ni una sorpresa sentir aquellos labios delgados sobre los suyos, ni tampoco la practica forma en que se movían, ni la nulidad de movimiento en los suyos. Sabía que aquella acción se había perpetuado cuando un colmillo de su demonio, se encargó de pincharle el labio y permitir que la sangre golpeara ambas lenguas.

Sangre espesa que se cuela entre la sensación caliente y revoltosa que se forma en sus órganos internos. Un quejido breve que se alcanza a escapar de las cuerdas bucales del menor. Movimientos lentos, profundos. Sintió como si le halaran la lengua por un momento y percibió como la sangre se desaparecía de su boca. Se separaron en silencio y sus labios palpitaron ante la ausencia de contacto. Jamás se percató que había cerrado los ojos hasta ese momento. Los ojos de su mayordomo eran espesos y sus labios entre abiertos volvían aquel poema en un verso rebosante de erotismo, de pecado, de agonía…

Y la sangre, el sabor metálico y neutralizante de aquel liquido tan vital como el agua le impregnaba los sentidos.

_La sangre no hiere a nadie, empero, las vías para obtenerla, pueden costar algo más que sólo una vida._

Los ojos azules de Ciel se oscurecían segundo a segundo, volviendo a su piel un contraste de alto nivel con ellos. Parecía palidecer y menguarse.

Las vías para renacer son destructoras e inolvidables, a diferencia del primer nacimiento en el que el dolor consume tanto al ser humano, que opta por olvidarlo todo. Las pupilas rojizas de la figura mayor, se había vuelto brillantes, como si la luna les golpeara en las retinas, hasta hacerlas brillar entre las sombras en que moraban sus almas.

El azul tormentoso de los océanos y el rojo sanguíneo y espeso de las llamas de los cielos.

_Rojo y azul… _danzando en el aire.

No existe la redención para las almas que no desean ser absueltas, no hay consuelo alguno para los que moran entre las llamas del infierno y se alimentan de las aguas del pecado

"_Nuestros labios están sellados…tú aceptaste mi condena"_

"_Y tú aceptaste atarte a la mía"_

La mirada azulosa no concibió separarse de aquella rojiza, por lo que el tiempo se volvió un apartado ajeno de aquella escena. Un beso memorable se recuerda en base al beso mismo y a la sensación que genera en nosotros…hasta el día en que morimos.

_**Eres mío**_

-Sebastián- La voz del menor pasó de una escala a otra en un breve instante, terminando con aquel sonido demandante y encubierto, como lo hace un ave herida que vuela muy alto para que no le miren sufrir.

-¿Si, Amo?- La voz clara y limpia del pelinegro retumbó en la mente de quien esperaba aquella respuesta, resonó sonoramente, armónicamente. Generando en su conciencia la magistral melodía que ni el mismo Beethoven habría compuesto. Rebatos de emociones que son formulados en los sentimientos, sentimientos que se proyectan en los _seres_ mismos.

-Hazlo- declaró mientras halaba el cuello de su mayordomo, haciendo que este maniobrara el movimiento para que ambos cayeran sobre la cama sin lastimarse. Sus respiraciones se encontraban sincronizadas con el aullar del viento, el reloj se dedicaba a congelar el tiempo y la vida misma estaba fluyendo entre sus miradas.

_**Soy tuyo**_

Sintió como aquellos labios se apoderaban nuevamente de los suyos, como esos colmillos le reventaban el labio y la sangre comenzaba a fluir silenciosa y elegantemente, no tardó mucho en que el menor moviera sus dientes y rompiera el labio inferior de _su_ demonio, provocando que la sangre se mezclara entre sus labios.

-Yes…- La voz silenciosa que se filtra sólo en los oídos de un amante.

-…My Lord- La respuesta que se extingue entre los cobijos del verdadero siervo.

Los ojos de ambos se cerraron y la noche…La noche la devoró el abismo.

"_Devórame"_

**Owari**

"_Cuando la noche nos conceda un beso_

_Y permita que se unan nuestras bocas,_

_Cuando la vida nos junte en silencio_

_Sabrás que algo más que las almas se aman"_

**YLT**

¿Qué si porque hice que Ciel dijera My Lord? ¿Qué si porque soy tan asquerosamente cursi? Je, lo siento por mi locura, porque por mi locura no puedo dar respuesta alguna –sonríe-. Quizás el fanfic parezca algo común, puesto que use narrador extradiegético y omnisciente, más sin embargo creó que es más que factible en este caso –ríe- Oh! Esta es la probada para algo más que viene atrás. Espero les halla gustado, de igual forma espero sus preciosos comentarios, sus criticas, burlas, etc. ¡Review please!

En fin. Mi niña hermosa, espero que te haya gustado, va algo tarde (porque te juro que el mundo me conspiró feo para que me tardase) sin embargo aquí esta, hecho con muxo amor para ti solita. Si no fuera por ti, lo sabes esta vida de por acá, no tendría sentido para vagar por este sitio que llamamos mundo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer, decirte, etc… Te mando muchos besos. ¡Te luveo! …. Bexos y cositas naughtys no aptas para ranking T o para menores de 16 años en A.Y –ríe-

Sao

Lets duel.

Pd a Blue.

*-* Besho! Beshote! Más que el de estos dos!

Pd general:

El titulo del cap. Es devórate, que en italiano significa devorado o devórame (no es mi idioma, me gusta pero apenas y se vagas nociones de este, así que cualquier cosa, acepto más que gustosa una corrección)


End file.
